zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Barrel
Barrels are recurring objects in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. These wooden barrels have various purposes depending on the games in which they appear. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Barrels are found inside the Pirates' Fortress and the Great Bay Temple. They can be broken with Bombs or by rolling into them, and typically contain items such as arrows or Rupees. One barrel in the Great Bay Temple hides a Stray Fairy. Additionally, Barrels can serve as a Hookshot target. Additionally, Link can obtain items known as Powder Kegs, which are large barrels filled with explosives, stronger than a regular Bomb. These can only be used by Gorons, and in order to purchase and use Powder Kegs, Link must first pass a test assigned by Medigoron. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker inside a barrel shortly before being transported to the Forsaken Fortress]] Barrels are found in various locations, such as dungeons, the pirates' reefs and Submarines; the latter of which share many similarities with barrels in appearance. When broken, they reveal various items. During his first trip to the Forsaken Fortress, Tetra and her pirates utilize a catapult in order to launch Link, whom they have tied up and put in a barrel, into the fortress itself. During the flight, Link loses his sword, forcing him to utilize stealth in order to pass through the fortress. Link can use barrels as a way to disguise himself from Moblin guards. While disguised as a barrel, moving slowly and maintaining a distance between Link and the enemy is vital in order to sneak successfully. The door to a cell in the Forsaken Fortress can be opened by putting a barrel on top of a pressure switch, allowing Link to obtain the Piece of Heart within. The switch to the jail cell holding Tingle in the Town Jail is hidden behind some barrels. In addition to this, when Link is out at sea, barrels with flags occasionally appear, activating a mini-game if Link passes between them. Using the Jump function of the King of Red Lions, Link can obtain different Rupees by jumping barrels. This mini-game ends when Link misses a barrel. A similar mini-game, known as the Boating Course, is a timed race which also incorporates barrels that are turned up vertically, requiring more precise timing on the jumps. Normal barrels also appear in the middle of the ocean, either on their sides or right-side up. If Link sails over the sideways ones, they would simply shift under the boat and he would collect whatever item is on top of it; if he sails into a right-side up one, he would smash against it and fall off his boat, suffering damage. Also, near the Forsaken Fortress, there are explosive barrels around the ocean area, detonating whenever Link approaches one. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap In the central hub of the Deepwood Shrine is a barrel, that due to Link being Minish-sized, appears to be oversized. Link can spin the barrel by walking in a set direction, allowing him to choose different exits. Before using it to its full extent, however, Link must burn the vines in which the barrel is entangled, and use the Gust Jar to remove some cobwebs blocking exits. Additionally, the house in Minish Village that contains the Jabber Nut and Pico Blooms is a barrel. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess As part of a sidequest to bring Hot Spring Water to Hyrule Castle Town, Link must bring a barrel of Hot Spring Water to a Goron near the eastern bridge to Hyrule Castle Town without it being destroyed by pursuing enemies. Once the depressed Goron is doused with the Hot Spring Water, Hot Spring Water is again sold in the southern thoroughfare of Hyrule Castle Town, allowing Link to present it to a Goron south of town, restoring his strength and allowing him to destroy the rocks blocking the way to Southern Hyrule Field. Barrels also appear in other locations, serving as containers for Hearts or Rupees. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Barrels presumably filled with explosive powder are found floating in the Great Sea near specific islands and mountain ranges. They will explode if the S.S. Linebeck bumps them, causing a heart damage. They can be set off from a distance using the cannon. Normal barrels are also used much like pots for storage. Also, the Vintage set of Ship Parts for the S.S. Linebeck features a variety of the bridge known as the Barrel Shack, shaped like a large barrel. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Floating barrels are found in the waters of the Ocean Realm. They typically yield hearts and Rupees when destroyed. Ocean Rabbits can also be found atop barrels; destroying barrels on which an Ocean Rabbit sits prompts a Rabbit Catching mini-game. Also, explosive barrels can be found protruding from the walls of caves in which the Rocktite is fought; they must be shot with the cannon to detonate them at the right moment to force the Rocktite's eye open. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Barrels are found prevalently in dungeons, typically containing items such as arrows and bombs. At one point, Link must help Fledge carry heavy barrels to the kitchen for Henya. For this he receives 20 Rupees, which is half of what Henya originally paid Fledge. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword